uk_charts_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:NicholasBBQ32/BBQ32 Chart Best Performing Songs 2014
Here are the best performing songs on my chart. *They have to be in the Top 10 and spend a minimum of 10 weeks, this may be updated more often in the future *This list will be updated more often after 2015 Those that spent 10 weeks or more on the chart *Olly Murs feat. Travie McCoy - Wrapped Up (Pk: 2) (19 weeks) *Oliver Heldens feat. KStewart - Last All Night (Koala) (Pk: 1) (18 weeks) *Clean Bandit & Jess Glyne - Real Love (Pk: 1) (17 weeks) *Mark Ronson feat. Bruno Mars - Uptown Funk (Pk: 2) (16 weeks) *Oliver Heldens X Becky Hill - Gecko (Overdrive) (Pk: 3) (14 weeks) *Avicii - The Nights (Pk: 5) (14 weeks) *Years & Years - Desire (Pk: 6) (14 weeks) *Avicii - The Days (Pk: 6) (13 weeks) *Aphex Twin - minipops 67 120.2 field mix (Pk: 10) (13 weeks) *SecondCity feat. Ali Love - What Can I Do (Pk: 9) (12 weeks) *Tchami feat. Kaleem Taylor - Promesses (Pk: 5) (11 weeks) *Wyclef Jean feat. Avicii - Divine Sorrow (Pk; 7) (11 weeks) *Alesso feat. Tove Lo - Heroes (We Could Be) (Pk: 9) (11 weeks) *Waze & Odyssey vs. R. Kelly - Bump N' Grind 2014 (Pk: 2) (10 weeks) *Noel Gallagher's High Flying Birds - In The Heat Of The Moment (Pk: 21) (10 weeks) *Take That - These Days (Pk: 43) (10 weeks) Top 10 songs Number ones *16/11/2014 Clean Bandit feat. Jess Glyne - Real Love (17 weeks, 2 weeks at No. 1) *30/11/2014 Oliver Heldens feat. KStewart - Last All Night (Koala) (18 weeks, 4 weeks at No. 1) *28/12/2014 Wealdstone Raider - Got No Fans (8 weeks, 1 weeks at No. 1) Peaked at 2 *16/11/2014 Waze & Odyssey feat. R. Kelly - Bump N' Grind 2014 (10 weeks) *16/11/2014 Olly Murs feat. Travie McCoy - Wrapped Up (19 weeks) *14/12/2014 Mark Ronson feat. Bruno Mars - Uptown Funk (16 weeks) Peaked at 3 *16/11/2014 Oliver Heldens & Becky Hill - Gecko (Overdrive) (14 weeks) Peaked at 4 *16/11/2014 Pitbull feat. John Ryan - Fireball (9 weeks) *23/11/2014 Band Aid 30 - Do They Know It's Christmas (7 weeks) Peaked at 5 *07/12/2014 Blonde feat. Melissa Steel - I Loved You (9 weeks) *21/12/2014 Tchami feat. Kaleem Taylor - Promesses (11 weeks, previously peaked at 8 until 11/01/2015) Peaked at 6 *16/11/2014 Parra for Cuva feat. Anna Naklab - Wicked Games (8 weeks) *30/11/2014 Years & Years - Desire (14 weeks) Peaked at 7 *16/11/2014 Flight Facilities - Down To Earth (8 weeks) *16/11/2014 James Blunt - When I Find Love Again (7 weeks) *23/11/2014 Wyclef Jean feat. Avicii - Divine Sorrow (11 weeks) Peaked at 8 *16/11/2014 Meghan Trainor - All About That Bass (8 weeks) *21/12/2014 New World Sound feat. Lethal Bizzle - Flutes (8 weeks) Peaked at 9 *30/11/2014 SecondCity feat. Ali Love - What Can I Do (12 weeks) *14/12/2014 Alesso feat. Tove Lo - Heroes (We Could Be) (11 weeks) Peaked at 10 *16/11/2014 Gareth Malone's All Star Choir - Wake Me Up (1 week) *16/11/2014 Aphex Twin - minipops 67 120.2 field mix (13 weeks) Category:Blog posts